


Deep Blue...Something

by LiselleVelvet



Series: Mistaken Apartments [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, vaguely season 2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/pseuds/LiselleVelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the Drunk!Len verse, this one is from a prompt given by Liu:  "So, how much for last night?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue...Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Second installment, without much of a time-skip, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title inspiration from DaughterofScotland, pun assist from WacheyPena

After the unexpected sleepover with ‘Len’—and the subsequent interrogation over breakfast with Iris, that Snart _tagged along for_ —Barry was relieved when Captain Cold seemed to disappear from Central. Sadly, just because his nemesis dropped out of sight, didn’t mean that Iris let the giant mess go. Ohhh no, she had to keep bringing it up. Usually _right_ after he took a sip of something. So far her favorite topics were Cold’s eyes, the _ink_ (which he totally was not regretting not getting the chance to take a closer look at), and how charming he was. For a supervillain. It was a good thing she hadn’t found out that his new favorite sweater just might so happen to belong to the aforementioned criminal. But he knew his luck would run out soon enough, and he couldn’t help appreciating the man’s timing—even if he could’ve done without the drama and bad puns.

 It’d been a long night, chasing yet another meta through the sewers. Because for some reason, the really big, strong ones seemed to like it down there. Which sucked, because it was _not_ easy to build up the necessary speed for much in the warren of tunnels. He might actually have to start doing that whole ‘plan ahead’ thing, because he found himself in too deep faster than he’d be willing to admit.

 Turns out whatever ‘Harry’ hit King Shark with initially wasn’t exactly permanent. During their first encounter, the shark got the drop on him...now he was a little more prepared. Of course, that wasn’t much of an edge. Not against a foe that had faster regeneration than he did and could breathe both in and under the sludge. It kinda sucked, since he _really_ wanted to toss a lightning bolt at the overgrown science experiment. He couldn’t help wonder exactly what whoever King Shark was under the...fins...was doing when the wave of dark matter hit because...yeah. _So_ much weirder than any of the metas from their Earth so far.

 He couldn’t decide which was worse: Grodd’s telepathy or King Shark’s teeth, claws, and healing. Given that he was currently facing the latter...he’d probably give the edge to the shark. Especially since his suit was in tatters. A lucky hit to his back and shoulder somehow managed to interrupt the electronics to his comm system, so he was on his own, in the dark both literally and figuratively. Cisco was gonna be pissed. Between the sewage, claws and teeth...this one would probably need to get burned.

 Barry stifled an inappropriate snort, wondering if they should give Heat Wave a call. The pyro would enjoy it, and they could find out how well the newest material withstood the effects of the heat gun. The sound of a gigantic, claw-tipped fin? fist? arm? whatever heading in his direction had Barry ducking, calling on his speed to zip away. Not that he could go very far—at this point Barry had no idea where he was under the city, and the lack of illumination was totally not helping him win...oh who was he kidding? Right now, all Barry wanted to do was get away. And he had a sinking suspicion that the meta had him boxed in. Dammit.

 He was probably gonna have to phase. Except he still wasn’t so great at that, not without a proper running start, and he didn’t exactly have—

 “I hate turning up out of the blue, but forgetting my invitation is just _cold_.”

 And of course, _of course_ Snart would show up. His ‘grand entrance’ startled Barry just enough that he tripped, catching himself against the wall. Eew. He did _not_ want to know what he just touched. Ugh.

 “L—Cold?! Ok, this is just—you know what, I don’t care how you found me.” Barry grinned, even while ducking a blast from the cold gun and yet another swipe from the Shark. “You’re a little late, though,” he couldn’t resist needling.

 “That’s on you, Scarlet.” Cold darted to the side, slipping and catching himself with one hand, barely keeping his head out of the muck. He fired off another blast from his gun, hitting the shark’s legs, trapping the meta. For the moment, anyway. “You’re gonna owe me for this, kid.”

 Barry scoffed, but didn’t disagree. More kindling for Heat Wave. Cold stood, relaxed now that the shark was...oh crap. Barry zipped forward, grabbing Snart out of the way just in time.

 “FYI, he regenerates pretty fast.”

 “You don’t say.”

 It took them another fifteen minutes to subdue King Shark and get the hell out of the sewers. Lisa of all people had to direct Barry out of there. Which was way worse than it had to be, since she didn’t stop giving him crap the _entire_ time. As if they weren’t already covered in enough of it.

* * *

Len had the speedster drop him off outside their most remote safehouse. Clothes were a total loss, stripped out of it all and let Mick take care of the smell. Four showers later and he was still convinced he could taste the literal shit he had to wade through. Barry owed him for this, more the clothes than the rescue itself. Len was willing to admit that fighting alongside the Flash was a rush of its own. To himself, at least.

Got the kid to stop calling him Lenny, too.

* * *

Barry wished he could say he was surprised when Leonard Snart—Len—sauntered into the cortex the next night. Hell, he wished he could pretend to be surprised, but he couldn’t even manage that. Sadly, though, it wasn’t just the two of them.

“So, how much for last night?” Barry asked, knowing he at least owed the thief a new parka for the assist.

 Cisco, who had been slurping something through a straw, began coughing. Barry shot him a confused look, but he wasn’t much help. Neither was Iris, given that she took one look between him and Len and practically fell out of her chair laughing. His friends were weird.

 And apparently, so was his nemesis. Because Len was giving him one of those smirks. The ones that were not at all suggestive, and did not make him maybe, maybe think more about kissing it off than punching the guy in the face. And in that leather jacket, too. Which wasn’t fair, especially not after the other morning, when he got look at those _tattoos_. For nowhere near long enough. He hadn’t just how much he liked ink until that morning. Especially such gorgeous, intricate designs, and Len’s lips against his neck were unexpectedly soft and...oh. _OH!_

 Barry knew he was tomato red. “I meant for his _clothes_ , dammit!”

 Iris just laughed harder...now that he could properly breathe, Cisco joined in, too.

 “Not exactly helping your cause, Scarlet.” Len just _had_ to pile on, didn’t he?

 “All of you suck. Really. So very, very much.”

 “Not what you said about my performance last night, Barry.”

 “Really, Len? Barry wasn’t too willing to give details.” Iris somehow managed with a straight face, before dissolving back into giggles.

 Oh god. There were two of them. At least Lisa didn’t decide to join her brother, because then he might just actually die of embarrassment. “I...You...Ugh.” Barry threw up his hands. “What do I owe you for the parka?”

 “I doubt you could afford it...but I’m sure we could work out an alternative arrangement.” Len drawled, looking Barry up and down.

 Rather than even attempt a response, Barry took the high road—drawing on his powers to get the hell out of there. The last thing he heard was the thud of Cisco falling out of his chair, followed by yet more laughter.

 It really wasn’t fair. Len even had an attractive laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr , say hi, offer prompts etc :D


End file.
